Strange Things
by 8Clarify8
Summary: Ever since the island incident, Lars has been acting weird... Like, really weird. Is he ok? (Rating for language and situations)
1. Lars cleans?

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** K+/t

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

Things were strange, like- _really strange_. Especially now after hers and Lars kiss on the island. He was tense around her, nervous, and always accidentally bumping into her. One of those time she actually dropped coffee she was holding to serve to a customer and turned an accusing glare to him- he had straightened up and blushed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and told her to watch where she was going.

But… He had cleaned the mess up when she went to get the customer new coffee.

Lars… never cleans… anything really.

* * *

Sadie was drinking coffee on her break, sitting at one of the empty tables in the doughnut shop as she stared at the boardwalk and the beach, watching the waves. Her cheek was rested in her hand as her other drummed against her coffee cup. She was softly humming along to the radio that played along around the shop.

Lars stood awkwardly behind her, holding the mop handle uneasily as sweat beaded against his temple. His knees knocked together.

He ended up sitting across from her, looking out at the beach as well. She stopped humming and glanced over at him. He was blushing but pointedly not looking at her.

Sadie sighed, lifting the coffee up to her lips and taking a drink of the sweet beverage.

A country song played in the shop.

"I hate country," Lars mumbled softly, not looking at her. Sadie glanced at him.

"I like it-"

"I know." He mumbled, that was when he glanced at her, Sadie was sitting up in her chair, her eyes wide as she stared at him. Lars' back tensed and a blush spread farther against his cheeks, he quickly got up and grabbed the mop again, dipping it in its bucket and sloshing water all over the floor.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ A small short chapter series, I hope you enjoy.


	2. Cold Shoulder

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** K+/t

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

Sadie sighed, she was walking the beach with Steven and Connie, talking and laughing with Ronaldo. Sadie pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, glancing at the two kids who were running around each other.

"So… How's your blog coming along?" Sadie looked up at Ronaldo, giving him a shy and crooked smile. Ronaldo puffed his chest up and ruffled his dreadlocks.

"Oh! It's coming along nicely. I have over 300 followers! Pretty impressive, right?"

Sadie giggled and rubbed her arm, glancing away from him. Something nagged at the back of her senses, like someone was staring. When she looked up Ronaldo was texting something on his phone, Steven and Connie were wrapped up in a sideshow attraction, and there were many other people on the boardwalk but none seemed to be looking at her… So, where was it coming from?

Sadie glanced behind her, and her eyes connected with Lars' as he was with Jenny and her sister Kiki, as well as Sour Cream, and Buck. His hands were in his jeans, but Jenny's arms were wrapped around his.

He blushed at her, and Sadie looked away first, walking in front of Ronaldo.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ A small short chapter series, I hope you enjoy.


	3. Let's Have a Ball

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** K+/t

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

"Sadie, would you like to dance?" Ronaldo stood in front of her, looking nervous as the two were at a big beach party that night. Sadie rubbed her arm in nervousness, fixing her dress strap in the process.

"I-I don't know, Ronaldo, I'm not really feeling well." She smiled up at him forcefully, but what she hoped still looked kind. Ronaldo smiled big, waving his hands in front of him.

"Don't worry about it! I understand, I too not always feel well, especially when there's so many strange things happening here in the great Beach City!" He got stars in his eyes as he looked off passionately into the distance. Sadie sat back in her chair, glancing around nervously.

She couldn't help but giggle at her friend's antics.

"Speaking of which, I think I saw Steven run off back towards his house with the Crystal Gems, I'm sure they're up to something." She smiled at him as he got a determined look to his face.

"I understand!" He fist pumped and ran off, leaving Sadie behind.

She sighed, getting off her chair and walking towards the boardwalk back towards her home. She stuffed her hands in her dress pockets as she walked along the darkened alleyways.

Footsteps could be heard behind her before a body bumped into her side, Sadie glanced up and found Lars looking around the area nervously.

"Umm… Hey," Sadie said, Lars glanced down at her then looked away quickly.

"I-I saw that you left the party early, I didn't think it would be good for you to walk home alone." He said with his shoulders hunched.

His hands were stuffed in a suit jacket pocket, and he wore a nice black t-shirt underneath, but he wore dark-wash skinny jeans and his scuffed up sneakers with them. At least he put his gages back in for the party.

She smiled at him slightly, her heart beating painfully as she told herself to not read too deeply into this.

Don't like him, Sadie. He's a two-faced jerk.

"Uhh, yeah. I wasn't feeling well, thanks." She mumbled the last part, fixing a stray hair that got out of her bun she put in for the party.

For him.

"Y-Yeah, you're welcome." He looked surprised. "For whatever it's worth, I'm sorry I've been a pretty shitty friend."

Sadie was the one to be surprised this time.

"Just... don't make it a habit."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ A small short chapter series, I hope you enjoy.


	4. Wait! Your Change!

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** K+/t

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

"Hi Sadie! Hi Lars!"

"Hi Steven." The two Big Donut employees said in unison. They glanced at each other before laughing quietly to themselves.

"What's up Steven, what can I get for you today?" Sadie smiled down at him.

"Two chocolate filled chocolate doughnuts please!" He held up two fingers and grinned largely up at the blonde girl. Sadie laughed before nodding.

"Fine, fine. Lars-"

"Yeah-yeah, I got it! Alright." He grumbled to himself as he dug two of the doughnuts from the display case out and put them in a small bag that Sadie was holding. She smiled shyly up at him before turning away quickly and giving Steven his doughnuts.

"Here you go Steven, that's $1.25." Sadie said and smiled at him. Steven smiled largely at the girl again and fished around in his pockets, bringing out a $5 bill and slamming it on the counter, he grabbed the bag and was out of the store.

"Wait, Steven! Your change!" Sadie yelled to him in fear, waving the money in the air as she was leaning over the counter.

"Keep it! It's your guys' tip!" Steven smiled behind them and was out the door.

Sadie blinked slowly at the empty doorway, just now realizing that the only reason why she hadn't fallen over the counter was because Lars had a hold of her waist.

Both of them blushed.

Sadie turned over and sat on the counter facing Lars. His hands kept themselves placed by the side of her hips and their faces were awfully close. Lars' back straightened and he blushed, pulling away from her quickly.

"So…" He scratched the back of his head and looked around the shop, everywhere but at her. "Did you see the new episode of K9-court last night?"

Sadie's eyes brightened up as she told him all about it.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ A small short chapter series, I hope you enjoy.


	5. I Cleaned the Last Steven!

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** K+/t

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

Steven came in one day with Connie trailing behind him with a large bag slung over her shoulder, they were laughing and grinning to each other about something that happened. Lars was sleeping in the back and Sadie was taking over his break.

Again.

"Hi Sadie!" Steven and Connie said at the same time, both raising their hands in greeting. Sadie laughed while waving back at them.

"Hi Steven, Hi Connie. What are you two doing today?"

"Oh, Connie and I just got done training with Pearl. Pearl is helping me out with my [mom's] shield, while she's teaching Connie how to sword fight."

"We're going to be knights!" Connie fist pumped the air, a blush covering her cheeks as her eyes sparkled in delight and enthusiasm.

Sadie laughed, "that sounds great you two, is it going well?" Sadie leaned against the counter with one arm folded over the other and her hand supporting her cheek, her ankles crossed.

"It's going great! I'm progressing really well-" a blush of embarrassment coated the young girl's cheeks as she stammered the last part of her sentence, "-n-now that Steven is training with me, it's going by a lot faster."

Sadie smiled softly at the young girl.

"Hey," she started while laughing, "maybe I can give it a go myself. Who knows, I was pretty good with a spear, maybe I'll be good with a sword too." Steven's eyes brightened at hearing this, and Connie looked interested at hearing how Sadie got her hands on a spear in the first place.

None of them saw Lars look out from around the corner, looking at the scar on Sadie's arm where the giant fish bit her.

He came out from around the corner when Steven and Connie left the counter with two chocolate milkshakes and two doughnuts. Sadie glanced at Lars from out of the corner of her eye before she turned to him and smiled slightly.

"Hey, how was your nap?"

Lars sneered.

"Oh, you know how it usually is. My back is kiiiilllliiinnnnggg me from those damn napkins." He then glanced down at her and his shoulders shrunk slightly when he realized the look on her face was more one of hurt. It was almost like she was cowering from him.

"But… I got the needed sleep I missed out on yesterday, thanks… for, you know, letting me do that. You can take an extended break now or something. I think K9-court is coming on soon too, I can handle it out here." He placed an awkward hand on her shoulder and tried to smile genuine but it looked awkward and forced.

Sadie grinned.

"I'm alright Lars, thanks though." She gave him a coy smile and lowered her eyelids. "If you really want to help me…" she said in a low voice. Lars' back straightened and a heavy blush covered his cheeks.

"W-What is it?"

After a few tense silent seconds Sadie smiled largely and handed him a mop bucket.

"Steven made a mess, it's your turn."

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ A small short chapter series, I hope you enjoy.


	6. Evening Thoughts

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

Something was nagging at the back of Sadie's mind constantly, but she didn't exactly know how to bring it up to him.

Was Lars and Jenny dating?

It wasn't like it was any of her business, of course it wasn't. She was losing interest in Lars anyways… But, they were, like, _best friends_. And he didn't tell _her_? He and Jenny were hanging out an awful lot now, even more than Lars and Sadie do anymore.

It just… feels wrong.

"Lars?" Sadie asked when they were closing down the shop and both of them were cleaning off the tables and mopping the floors. Sadie held the damp rag in her hand tightly as she stilled her movements, angling her back towards Lars so she couldn't see his face and he couldn't see hers.

Lars stopped mopping (he seemed to get stuck with that duty more often now), and turned back to her. The sun was starting to set over the ocean and it coated the shop in pinks and oranges. There was some light shimmering from the ocean and it reflected off her hair.

"Are you and Jenny together?" Sadie's question hung heavily in the air, and to Lars it felt like the fire salt incident all over again. The way she sounded didn't set well with him either, it kinda wanted to make him puke honestly. She sounded so defeated, so helpless.

So… Not Sadie.

Where did his friend go? Where did his Player 2 go? Where did Sadie go?

"Umm…" He gripped the mop handle, trying to figure out how to word it. He never thought about how he words things before; he was always blunt, brutally honest (or he tried). With Sadie it was never just that easy, at least it wasn't anymore.

"No." He turned away when he said it so he didn't see her look back at him. "I always had a sorta crush on her since middle school, but it just never felt right, ya know?" He glanced at her then and found her staring at him with wide eyes and her lips parted.

The same lips he kissed back _on the_ -

Lars' back straightened as he slammed the mop back in the bucket and spilled water all over the floor. He didn't care if he made a mess to clean up later, he just needed something, _anything_ , to distract himself from his weird attraction to Sadie.

"Lars?" She asked again softly. "Do you ever get lonely, even though you're around people?" She took a step towards him, her hand lightly grasping her pointer finger.

Lars stopped mopping again by then, his shoulders hunched as he remembered what happened after he asked the same question to her.

"Yeah," he answered after a few moments. "All the time, actually." He glanced at her, and for the first time in a long time they both saw each other in a new light.

They both looked fucking _exhausted_.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ A small short chapter series, I hope you enjoy.


	7. Beach Sweep

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

"SADIE!" Lars, Ronaldo, Steven and the Crystal Gems, and her mother Barbara were desperately checking the beach and all of Beach City for the missing blonde girl.

"Do you have _any_ idea what happened to her?" Steven looked very distressed as he pleaded to the girl's mom. Barbara looked lost, confused, and _very_ scared.

"I-I don't _know_ ," the older woman rubbed her hands in nervousness, drawing her jacket closer as the late ocean wind came upon the beach.

Steven's hair was a rat tail of a mess as it blew against the harsh wind, his eye's stinging at the fact that his friend was gone.

"She came out to check on you and Lars, after that piece of space junk-"

"-ship-" Garnet supplied, but the woman ignored her otherwise.

"-hit the shop, she was worried that Lars was still inside. She told me that after she found Lars she was going to check up on you, Steven." Barbara looked at the small child who was close to tears.

"Peridot," Pearl and Garnet said at the same time, they quickly exchanged glances with each other before looking back to the small group that has formed. "Peridot, she escaped a while ago and that was one of her new technologies. This was one that was much bigger than the others, and it could be that kidnapping one of our citizens was her plan all along." Pearl finished, looking worriedly off into the distance.

"B-but why?" Steven looked up to Pearl. She gripped her staff with bleeding knuckles, her arm's scraped and bruised.

"I don't know, Steven." She admitted quietly. The others looked at each other with quiet fear, looking for some sort of comfort. Garnet placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him through her glasses.

"We'll find her, and we'll find out what Peridot wants with her." Garnet then looked back at Barbara. "I promise, we'll get your daughter back."

The mother gave a small, hopeful smile.

Unbeknownst to the group Lars had snuck off and sat down behind a clump of space craft that laid abandoned on the beach. His knees were tucked into his chest, his elbows rested on his knees and his head laid in his arms; He stared at the dark water that reflected the moonlight, his heart heavy and beating wildly in his chest at the fact that _Sadie is gone because of him_.

His jaw clenched.

He should've been there! Maybe then he could've seen her, seen what happened to her! _He could've saved her_. But instead Jenny and the others called him out, told him to leave early and get back in time to close the shop. It was his night to close it after all.

Or he should've just _told_ Sadie he was leaving early, no one gets doughnuts past 8 anyways, so why close at 9?

It's just that… Sadie was gone, and it really was _all his fault_.

"S-Sadie." Lars voice cracked as tears had been streaming down his cheeks for a while now.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ A small short chapter series, I hope you enjoy.


	8. Help Me Be a Hero

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

"I want to go-"

"No."

"I want to go!"

"No."

" _I WANT TO GO_ -"

"Uuugggghhhhh, what is with all the yellinnn _ngggg_?" Amethyst groaned as she came out of her room and Pearl followed behind her. Both of them were surprised to see the human Lars red faced and in mid fight with Garnet, who was calm and collected with her arms crossed as per-usual.

"What is... going on here?" Pearl asked slowly as she looked between the two of them. This type of human behavior wasn't normal towards them (not anymore at least) and it was making her very uncomfortable.

Lars' face reddened even more as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest and hunched his shoulders. Garnet turned her attention to him.

"You shouldn't stand like that, it's bad for your back."

Lars glared at the gem who he was previously talking too.

Just then Steven walked through the front door with his bicycle, as he was in the middle of taking off his bicycle helmet he saw that Lars was in his home.

"Lars!" Steven got stars in his eyes before confusion overtook him. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I," Lars stuttered, then he clenched his fists and puffed his chest out. "I want to help you guys find Sadie!"

Steven's eyes widened as well as Pearl's.

"You do?" Steven was ecstatic that his friend wanted to help, but at the worried glance Pearl was sending him and the frown Garnet wore, and even the concern showing on Amethyst's face, made Steven slow down and think. After a few silent moments Lars' confidence was sinking.

"Well, you're not going to be any help like that." Steven said, placing his fists against his hips and puffing his chest out like Lars did.

"What do you mean?"

Steven grinned at his friend.

"You're much more helpful with a sword!"

"A-a sword?"

"A what?" They could hear Pearl mutter from the back ground.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ A small short chapter series, I hope you enjoy.


	9. Tense Training

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

Soooo….. The sword didn't exactly work, not that Pearl was surprised, but he had taken a better chance at boxing. But that wasn't exactly a strong point either.

Amethysts' whip was out of the question, and Lars' had blushed when she suggested it, so he was stuck in the training area with Connie and Steven as well as Pearl as they were training and fighting and being helpful.

Lars sighed, not even paying attention to when Garnet entered the area where they were training at. That is until she sat beside him with a bag that was small in comparison to her but looked very heavy to him.

"What is that?" Lars looked skeptical of the bag.

"Something new." Garnet replied and unzipped the bag; Lars' back straightened, he almost flew out of his seat, climbed up the back of bleachers and away from the bag.

"W-what on earth are _those_?"

"Guns. You wanted to be helpful, none of our fighting styles were helping you, and if you're good with these we can figure out a way to change the bullets to damage a fellow gem." Light flicked across Garnet's visor. "But this is a big responsibility. Too big for Steven- and if you really want to help us save your friend, you'll have to be responsible for this too."

Lars looked really anxious at the firearms.

"I'm not comfortable with weapons like those-"

"Fair enough." Garnet zipped the bag back up and shouldered it. "We'll find you something else, but something tells me one of these hand held ones would do you good." She held out a small hand gun to him and he took it wearily. He was surprised by how heavy the gun was by how small it looked.

"You'll practice later, just get a feel for it now." And with that Garnet left the training area with Lars awkwardly holding an unloaded gun.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ A small short chapter series, I hope you enjoy.


	10. Gun Range

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

"Like this?" he threw the small knife and watched it miss the target- or more like not even get to it. Steven and Connie shared sympathetic glances with each other. Lars stared at the small knife before he yelled in frustration and threw the other knives on the ground.

"So… throwing knives aren't your thing," Steven started off, rubbing the back of his head. "And you're not strong like Garnet so you can't hit them like she can."

"I know this _Steven_!" Lars seethed, kicking at the ground as tears threatened to fall, but he wouldn't cry-not in front of _them_.

"We just need to find what you're good at," Connie supplied, trying to make light of the mood. "Opal can probably help you with bow and arrow if you wanted, I have a compound bow at home that I'm not strong enough to pull back."

Lars stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks, but I'm not the greatest with those either; I've already tried my older brothers-"

" _You_ have an older brother?" Steven got stars in his eyes when he heard this, Lars cringed at his slip up.

"Uhh, yeah. He's off at College with his girlfriend. He used to go shooting with guns and bows; he had a compound bow and a recurve one back at the house. I tried them but… They're not my strong point." He rubbed the back of his head lamely.

"Try this," Garnet showed up behind him and produced the handgun again. Lars jumped in surprise at Garnet holding the weapon out to him. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Yes I know how to use it!" He glared at the tall Gem and she stared back at him through her glasses.

"Then give a whirl, nothing else seems to be working for you. It won't hurt you to try it as long as you aim for that pillar over there," she got down on one knee and helped him situate himself, then she pointed to a broken pillar where Amethyst was at. "Human technology doesn't hurt us as badly as our own does. So if it hits her she'll be fine-"

"Hey!" Amethyst yelled from across the arena, flailing her arms. "It'll hurt _me_ -"

"That's not the point, your form can come back. Theirs can't."

The silence was heavy after that comment, Lars and Connie both looked uncomfortable and Amethyst looked ashamed.

"Fine, whatever." She crossed her arms and upturned her head.

"Now, aim for between her legs." Garnet turned her attention back to Lars, he sweated nervously as he held the gun up shakily. As he was about to pull the trigger something clicked in his mind.

"Wait!" He turned to the bigger Gem. "Shouldn't I have ear protection or something? Guns are _loud_."

"He has a point, Garnet." Connie piqued up, walking over and producing ear buds for Lars.

"Umm, thanks?" He took the unused buds and stuffed them in his ears. "Where did you get these?"

"Oh? Well, it always gets kinda loud around here so I always bring some along with me." She grinned up at him then ran back to Steven, sitting down next to him.

"There. The safety is off; the gun is loaded; a bullet is in the chamber-" Garnet listed off.

"How do you know so much about guns?" Lars asked her skeptically. She tilted her head down at him.

"We've been here for a _very_ long time."

"Ahh,"

Lars aimed again with shaky hands, and Amethyst started to look nervous.

"3…2…1…" Lars counted down softly to himself, finally pulling the trigger.

 **'BANG'**

The noise was loud and made Steven and Connie cringe and cover their ears.

Lars' heart was beating fast, and they waited for the dust to clear from Amethyst.

"What on this earth is going on here-" Pearl demanded as she came through the warp pad. Garnet and Lars looked back at her and Pearl's face fell when she saw the gun.

"Garnet, what is that-"

"I hit it." Lars said softly, his eyes wide as he hit right in the middle of between Amethyst's legs. "I hit _it. Without_ hitting her!" He jumped up, his heart soaring as he found something he _didn't suck at_.

"Greeaaattt," Amethyst muttered, crossing her arms.

Garnet smirked down at Pearl, "it's his new weapon. And it's how he's going to help up and save his friend."

Sadie.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ A small short chapter series, I hope you enjoy.


	11. I Owe Her

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

"Garnet?" Steven asked timidly, the large Gem looked down to the small boy before getting on one knee to get close to him.

"Yes, Steven?"

"I-is there any good chance that we'll find Sadie… and she'll be ok?" Steven looked to the larger Gem with anxiety, his heart hammering as he was scared to find out the answer.

"There's quite a few, but there are others that can lead to devastation and sadness. We just got to be careful, we can never know which path is the right path." She rubbed his hair and stood up, walking away from him.

Steven sighed out, looking over at Lars that was in the middle of playing a chess game with Connie. He shuffled over to them, plopping down next to them to watch them play.

"Yo," and "Hey Steven" greeted the boy when he got to them.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" He tried to be his usual self, but he just wasn't feeling it today.

"It's going good, I'm actually beating Connie so far this time." Lars smiled proudly, and Connie rolled her eyes.

"Oh- whatever! You're just getting lucky."

"Sure- sure, whatever you say." Lars grinned down to the young girl while she glared up at him.

"Well," Steven started as he looked to Lars. "Why are you here, Lars?"

"What?" Lars and Connie both looked at Steven in surprise, and the boy blushed but continued on.

"Well… It's just that you don't need to be here," Steven pointed out, "you could be at home, be at work since they rebuilt the shop already. You could be with your friends; Connie, The Crystal Gems and I have this covered, so… why are you here?"

Connie looked at Lars then too, curious about his answer.

Lars' back went rigid as sweat started to bead up on his forehead as well as under his arms.

"Well, umm…" How could he explain this?

"It's-" he sighed. "It's my fault Sadie is missing in the first place." He hung his head in shame.

"What!(?)" Connie and Steven gasped at the same time. Lars only nodded solemnly.

"Yeah… I snuck out to hang out with Jenny and them; I was going to be gone for maybe half an hour- be back in time to close the shop, because no one buys doughnuts past 8 really-"

"I do." Steven got teary eyed at this, Lars rolled his eyes.

"Besides you, Steven." Lars crossed his arms, but his shoulders slumped when he remembered what he was telling them. "If I had just closed early and called Sadie to let her know, she wouldn't have been kidnapped. She wouldn't be wherever she is _now_." He stressed the word, his jaw clenched. "She wouldn't be alone."

The silence was tense, and Connie just moved her piece and then they continued playing their chess game in silence. Steven sitting, thinking about all that Lars had said to him.

"Do you like Sadie?"

Lars didn't look up when he answered.

"Yeah… A lot, actually."

He placed one of his knights down.

"Are you doing this because you feel like you owe her?" Connie asked, peaking up at him through her dark lashes. Lars stared down at the girl tiredly.

"I'm doing this because it's my fault she's gone." He started, Connie and Steven exchanged glances with each other. "I'm doing this because she's my best friend, my Player 2." His voice cracked slightly.

"I'm doing this because I-" he didn't know how to say it.

Garnet leaned against the door frame and Pearl stood against the wall, both waiting in silence.

"Because I…"

 _'I love her.'_

"I… I have too."

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ This is no longer small it's spiraling out of control


	12. Beach! Beach! Beach!

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

Minutes before they arrived on the beach a large and angry shout could be heard echoing through the mountains.

"Are you any good with that thing?" Garnet asked Lars, the boy blushed but nodded, touching the holster for the handgun. "Good. You're going to need it by the sounds of it." Garnet armed herself with her gauntlets, getting into battle stance and getting ready to fight. Lars was nervous, _insanely nervous_ , and really fucking scared. The Gem standing in front of the small group was huge.

Jasper grinned sadistically at them, Peridot by her side.

"Where's Lapis!" Garnet demanded. Pearl and Amethyst readied their weapons, getting into fighting stance as well. Jasper only grinned wider.

"She's back in her place. Under the ocean." Jasper's heel dug into the ground. "Under my foot."

"No." Pearl's eyes widened in realization and Garnet's fists clenched.

"Wait, Pearl! Where is she?" Steven was panicking, he turned his wide eyes up to the Gem, but her hand was covering her mouth as her eyes were wide. Her grip on her staff was tight.

"Wait… You broke her gem?!" Amethyst accused. Anger boiling her blood as she gripped her whip tighter.

"No." Steven couldn't focus. "No." He shook his head, taking a step back and away from the two rival gems. "No!" His shield faltered and he fell back against the sand, scooting back into Lars' knobby legs.

"Steven, this isn't the time to lose your cool, man." Lars pleaded, he was already freaking out and Steven freaking out wasn't helping _him_ at all.

"Where's Sadie?" He asked Steven, the boy's wide eyes finally looked up to his and Lars was surprised to see fear etched into them. "Where's Sadie?" Lars asked louder, directing his attention to the two Gems. Jasper met his eye and smirked down at him.

"That blonde _human_ girl, right?"

"Where is she." His jaw was clenching.

"She's alive, if that's what you want to know." Peridot supplied, looking too smug for a believable response.

Lars actually growled low in his throat.

" **WHERE IS SADIE** -"

"Watch out!" Garnet yelled and pushed the two humans and Steven out of the way. Lars landed roughly on his side and Connie was thrown away from the small group. Steven snapped out of his shock and ran over to his friend, helping Connie up. The beach exploded when one of Peridot's new inventions came down.

"Is everyone alright?" Garnet asked the three, they exchanged glances with each other before nodding. "Great. Lars, how often can you hit your target?"

"About 9 out of 10?" He supplied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now we'll make it 10 out of 10." Garnet smirked at him. "Get in close you three, this is what we're going to do."

And they huddled around the Gem while Pearl and Amethyst were distracting the other two Gems.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Uh-oh...


	13. Diamond in the Rough

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

Sadie sat up gasping, rubbing her grimy and dirty head from her pounding headache. Oh god, she was having another panic attack. Not now, not _now_!

The walls closed in, the room spinned, the air was getting harder to breathe-

Sadie counted to ten; took deep breathes; tried meditating; tried punching the wall to her cell- anything to make herself calm down. She even tried singing to herself but that big yellow Gem hit her cell wall and demanded for her to stop.

Sadie complied quickly after that.

"What are you doing with me?" she asked the one called Peridot, who was typing away at something in a fancy meca-computer thingy-majig.

"Fusing you."

"Fusing-what?" Sadie was thoroughly confused. "I thought that was only a Gem thing."

"Oh," the Gem turned around and smiled crookedly, sadistically- _brokenly_. "It is."

.

.

All she could feel was pain- intense _fucking_ pain. She didn't bother screaming anymore, what was the point?

She didn't recognize herself, honestly. This… thing they made her. It hurt to exist.

She didn't know what exactly they did to her, but she knew she was no longer Sadie. She was taller, and kinda blue. The Sadie she knew only had blue eyes, not blue everything.

She was locked up in a tube with special serum that numbed her body but not her nerves, and that was what was killing her. Her eyelids were heavy, but she could see that Jasper was grinning at her, large and mad, she had a sadistic smile and an evil gleam in her eyes.

She didn't know really what to think anymore.

.

.

"Harder." Jasper grunted, Sadie (she still referred to herself as that) groaned in response, pushing against the Gem harder. Jasper grinned, pushing back. "Yes, **_yes_**!"

"Your strength is magnificent." Jasper commented, grinning as wide as a small child in a sweets shop.

"Perhaps, but her vitals are still unstable." Peridot said, Jasper turned and glared at the smaller Gem, who flinched and left the training area that had been set up.

"With Lapis' Gem in you, and the human Sadie's power and strength, you will be one of the most accomplished fusions ever!" She got that mad smile again that made the fusion uncomfortable, and the fact that Jasper talked about her (Sadie) like she was an entirely different person.

"On Homeworld they will give me parades in my honor for pushing science to its boundaries. Our race will be unstoppable!"

"My name is Sadie." She supplied, looking down on Jasper now. The yellow Gem "khe'd" the remark and spat at the ground.

"That is a human's name, unfit for a fusion as perfect and complete as you." Jasper stared at her. "Diamond… Yes, Diamond suits you well."

She couldn't help it, Sadie laughed out loud at that.

"Diamond? Pfft, that's such a hippie name." She continued laughing at the choice even after Jasper's face contorted in rage.

Sadie (or Diamond now) was knocked back a couple hundred feet when Jasper punched her back, rage filling the Gem's blood stream as veins popped out of her neck.

"You are not your _own_ entity anymore. You are _mine_! _Mine_ to control. _Mine_ to have. **_Mine_** to destroy. _You_ are **NOTHING**." Jasper hissed out as she stalked towards the fallen Gem, and Diamond curled up tightly on herself.

Jasper picked the fusion up, barely lifting her off her fallen state and she was already face-to-face with her (Diamond was apparently _really_ freaking tall).

"Get yourself cleaned up, you disgust me. Be ready in three hours, we're doing more training."

And with that Jasper let the rest of her fall back onto the ground, leaving the fusion behind as she walked off. The doors closed once again and the lights turned out, trapping Sadie- Diamond, in the dark once again.

.

.

She dragged her feet, shoved her four arms into the ground, and practically ripped Peridot in half when she got ahold of the Gem when she found out that she was going to fight Steven and the Crystal Gems. Would they recognize her? Would they save her? Would they help her?

Would they kill her?

Her heart lurched in her throat as she screamed in protest, her voice echoing loudly throughout the mountain side as she was forced along by Peridot's damn robots. She would've smashed them but the collar around her neck would've sunk more tranquilizers into her system and she _really_ didn't need to be put into a temporary coma.

.

.

She approached the beach and with a heavy heart recognized the faces fighting.

The Crystal Gems, Steven, and Connie all paused in their fighting to stare wide eyed and afraid at the towering fusion as Jasper's eyes were wide and her grin even more sadistic than before.

"Wh-what is that?!" Steven asked; Connie screamed; Amethyst puked behind a boulder; Pearl almost fainted; Garnet broke her own gauntlets from anger.

"Meet Diamond!" Jasper's insane voice bounded over the beach.

"Steven, it's Sadie and Lapis!" Connie gripped his arm tightly. "They forced a Gem and Human to _fuse_!"

That was when Diamond noticed Lars kneeling behind a large boulder, his mouth wide open and his eyes wide.

"I-I thought that you killed her!" Pearl shouted, her legs weak as she fell to the beach. "B-But _nothing_ like this!"

"Sadie…" Lars gasped.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Just gonna leave this here; review please!


	14. Fight, Fight, Fight!

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

No.

No.

No no no no no no.

No no no no no no no no no no no.

Noooooooooooooooo.

She's _NOT_ fighting!

Diamond fought against Jasper's hold of her, taking the other Gem and flinging her into the beach.

Jasper screamed out in frustration and rage, jumping up and knocking Diamond back.

" _You_ fight for _me_!" The Gem hissed.

Diamond swallowed thickly, stumbling back and into the water. Jasper glared up at the fusion, her fists clenched.

That was until Garnet rammed into the back of her; then the fighting continued. Amethyst and Pearl were fighting Peridot and her technology, Connie and Steven were doing the same. Garnet had Jasper one-on-one.

She could get away!

 _"We have to stay and fight."_ A voice in her mind told her.

 _"What?"_

 _"If we run away, Jasper will kill us. We'll be destroyed."_

Her heart lurched.

 _"I'm not fighting my friends!"_

Her arm began to move on its own accord. Diamond's eyes widened as the giant fist came down between Jasper and Garnet.

"No," she whispered, staring wide eyed at the fist that moved on it's own. "No! I don't want to fight! I refuse to fight- **_but we must fight! We must fight to survive!_** _-_ No!" The fusion fell to her knees, gripping her head. One of her four eyes opened, looking helplessly to Steven and Pearl.

Then they found Lars again.

Tears welled up and rolled down her cheeks, her jaw clenching as pain rocketed through her body. She thrashed against the beach, trying to make it stop.

"Make it stop, _make it stop_!" She screeched, holding her white hair. "Get this damn collar off of me!" She gripped at her throat, tearing at the object. She screamed out when a harsh pain ripped through her body, sending her nerves on fire.

" **Kill me**!"

Everyone stilled at that demand, staring wide eyed at the fusion who was tearing at her skin and screaming in pain as tears rolled down her cheeks and dropped on the beach.

Garnet's heart was beating fast as she was trying to think of a new plan, her new gauntlets beating together as she tried to get herself to think faster.

Pearl had dropped her weapon, her fingers loose and her knees wobbly.

Steven tried to stand protectively in front of Connie, but he was faltering as fat tears rolled down his cheeks; Connie cowered behind Steven, holding her hands against her ears to dim the screaming fusion.

Lars stared brokenly at the creature.

Peridot's eyes were wide, she was taking cautious steps back from the fusion; Amethyst saw that Peridot was going to make another escape and ran after her.

Jasper's eyes were wide, her fists clenched.

There was no other fighting until Garnet rammed her back into Jasper.

"How," Garnet swung at Jasper, hitting the other Gem in the side of the face "could you" she swung at the other side "do that-" Garnet brought her knee up and rammed it in Jasper's chin "to that girl!" Her hands gripped together and she brought her fists down on top of Jaspers head.

The Gem cracked.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Just gonna leave this here; review please!


	15. To Be Subdued

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

"Hey, where are you going?" Amethyst mocked, jumping in front of Peridot when she tried to sneak off. The other Gem looked around for a way to escape but was blocked by Steven and Connie as well as Pearl.

"Not here-" her hand spun and lifted her off the ground again, and she tucked her knees in to take off.

"Oh no you **don't**!" Amethyst yelled, swinging her whip and catching onto Peridot's foot. The Gem looked surprised then her eyes widened when Amethyst slammed her onto the ground before Peridot could lose her other foot.

"You won't hurt this earth anymore!" Pearl claimed, shoving the spear down into the center of Peridot's chest. The Gem screamed, before her physical form shattered. The green gem clattered onto the ground.

"N-No." they could hear Jasper gasp, and everyone turned their attention to the other enemy gem.

The gem on her face was slowly breaking, a smashed gun shell lay at her feet. They turned their attention to Lars, he was breathing heavily as the gun lay abandoned on the ground. His limbs were shaking as he stood up and took a tentative step towards the fallen Gem.

She was kneeling on the ground, he barely stood above her when he approached the Gem.

"How did you-"

"Human technology." Lars replied, staring down at her, "you can never beat us."

The yellow gem fell apart on the sand, and Jasper was gone in a plum of smoke.

Lars looked to Garnet and Pearl when they approached him.

"Nice shot," Garnet supplied, and he gave a weak smile to her but then turned to look at the broken gem shards. Peridot's gem was already bubbled and back with the other gem's and gem artifacts.

Steven, Pearl, and Garnet all took one of the three of Jasper's broken gem shards and bubbled them in their own bubble, vanishing them away.

"Well… Now what?" Connie asked, holding her bleeding arm. Everyone turned their attention to Diamond, who had been tranquilized by the collar before Jasper's gem shattered.

"We find a way to bring Sadie and Lapis back," Garnet said, she turned to Pearl. "We'll need you for this, Pearl. This isn't any normal fusion."

"The fact that they successfully completed a human-gem fusion is in itself terrifying." Pearl commented, touching her cheek as she thought about how they were going to turn them back. "A regular defusion won't work, would it?"

"I don't think so," Garnet answered. "But we should still try. But then again we won't have another chance like this to try to separate them. She's subdued, but we won't know for how long. I say we work fast, and we work now."

Steven and Connie shared a fearful glance with each other.

"W-Will it hurt her?" Lars asked timidly, Garnet stared at him.

"That's why we need to do it while she's asleep, it won't hurt as bad as it would if she was awake."

"Will she be ok?" Lars rubbed his arm, looking down at the sand.

"Eventually," Garnet adjusted her visor. "There's honestly a lot of different ways this can go. There's four main ways this can go; First: The two will defuse on their own, it'll be painful, but not as painful as if we were doing it by force- which we may have too. Secondly; we force them apart, which can result in other ways that which can go- she could get a big scar on her back, or she could die [but that one seems unlikely]. Thirdly: They are stuck together, and they'll have to figure out how to live as one."

"And the fourth?"

Silence hung heavy in the air, and Garnet just turned away.

"Pearl, help me with her."

"R-Right!" A blush of embarrassment spread across Pearl's cheeks as she ran to catch up with Garnet, Amethyst shifted from one foot to the other then took off towards the other two gems.

Lars shared an uneasy glance with Steven and Connie.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Yay for an anticlimactic battle scene...


	16. Finally

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

"Uuuuuggggghhhhhhhhh," Lars groaned, slumping against the couch and slipping off onto the floor. Ronaldo, who was sitting next to his old friend looked to him curiously, Peedee and Steven sat at the other end and glanced over to him as well.

"Is the movie not scary enough?" Ronaldo questioned, looking to his choice. Lars rolled his eyes.

"No- I mean, yeah it's kinda lame, but it's not what I'm groaning about." Lars sat back up on the couch with the others, looking awkward. "It's just that… the Crystal Gems have had Diamond for three days now after the fight, and no word on if Sadie will come back or not. I'm getting kinda worried." He gripped at his arm.

"You're really worried about her, huh?" Peedee, Ronaldo's little brother, asked and gave a slight smile. Lars looked to him and sighed, rubbing his ear where his gage's hole is.

"Umm, well yeah. She's my best friend, my player 2."He punched the air as a joke and grinned down at Steven and Peedee when they shared identical grins.

"She talked about that night a lot, you know." Ronaldo said, he and Lars shared a glance before Ronaldo stood up and walked towards the door to the stairway of the Light House. Lars followed him down.

"She talked about that night." Ronaldo told him once they were at the bottom. He leaned against one side of the wall and Lars sat down next to him, sighing.

"I didn't know." He said.

"You've been really depressed since she's been missing, more so than you usually are." Ronaldo sat down on the ground next to him, giving him a concerned look. "I didn't realize you and Sadie were so… close."

"Oh, umm," Lars glanced around, trying to figure out what to say. "Y-yeah… Like I said, she's my best friend." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I see…" Ronaldo nodded slightly, both of them stared at the far wall. "Yeah, she talked about how you were banned from the store, and how she waited in line for _7 hours_ for the game, and how you cleaned up your room for her so you two could play the new game together, you even had oyster crackers. _Oyster crackers_ , I mean- I know we're not really great friend's anymore, Lars…" Ronaldo trailed off, and Lars glanced at the other teenager sitting next to him. "But, you never did anything like that for anybody."

"Ha, yeah… I guess not."

"Lars, she told me how after both of you completed a really hard mission you hugged her tightly, and you even kissed her cheek."

Lars blushed brightly then.

"Y-yeah, so what?!" He got defensive, and Ronaldo looked at him from over his glasses with a raised eyebrow. Lars sighed, laying his arms on his knees and resting his head in them. "It's just that… It was a really hard level and I almost died quite a few different times, if Sadie wasn't there we would've had to start all over and we were so close to finishing."

"She told me that she was so surprised that she couldn't help but stare at you, and watch how eagerly you played the game after. She then told me that you guys played so late that you passed out and she had to save the game, she fell asleep on the floor next to you."

"Yeah, so what?"

"You told her in the middle of the night how much you appreciated her, Lars."

"Oh." His eyes widened, his shoulders fell as memories of how much he had taken advantage of their friendship before and after that night came back.

"Lars, if we see Sadie again-"

"It's when we see her again." Lars grumbled and Ronaldo flinched.

"Right, _when_ we see her again, can you start appreciating her more like a person and a friend instead of someone you can just walk over and take advantage of?"

Ronaldo looked so sincere then.

"You would be better for her than I ever would," Lars said finally, and Ronaldo laughed.

"Probably, but that's not the point. She never wanted me, she never liked me like she likes you." Ronaldo smiled softly to his friend.

"She loves you, you know." He finally said, and Lars' heart was beating fast.

"I… love her, too." He finally admitted out loud. Ronaldo smiled and leaned back against the wall, folding his hands over his stomach.

"Finally."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Finally is **right**.


	17. Just Talkin' to Myself

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

"She'll be fine," Garnet told Lars once her and Pearl stepped off the warp pad. Pearl was rubbing something red from her skin but was otherwise smiling happily.

"We did it! We got them separated~!" She said in a sing-song type of tone, bouncing up and down in her giddy nature. "It was so incredible to work on and fix! Oh my, it was difficult but such knowledge-"

Garnet nudged Pearl and made a grunting sound, tilting her head over to the boy who looked like he was about to puke at any moment.

"Oh! Umm, she'll be fine. She just _really_ needs her rest right now." Pearl said, smiling gently at the three who stood in front of her.

Lars and Barbara gave each other an uneasy glance, and Steven looked ready to cry.

"I gotta call Conniiiieeeee!" He yelled, throwing his arms up to find his phone.

"H-How long do you think it'll be before she wakes up?" Barbara asked, twisting her wrist in her hand. Pearl gave a sympathetic smile to the human woman.

"I'm not sure," she admitted and her smile faltered. "It could be hours, it could be days. Things like this are tricky, especially for us Gems. All we know is that she's healthy and she's alright-"

"The fusion was possibly a painful experience," Garnet interrupted, "and it's very taxing on a body that isn't used to it as well as when the two who fused aren't in tune with each other. Just with exhaustion alone she might be out for another day, not adding in her forced coma that we had to work on her in. I give it three to five more days." Garnet crossed her arms.

Lars and Barbara shared a similar face of fear.

.

.

"Whew, what a crazy, taxing few months." Barbara said, sipping at her milkshake that Lars had bought for himself and her.

"Ha, yeah. Craazzyy." He agreed, sipping at his chocolate milkshake. Barbara looked over to the boy who had been best friends with her daughter for a few years now, and she gave him a slight smile and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, cheer up. She'll be ok, yeah? And things can slowly go back to normal."

"Yeah, normal."

Normal long days at the doughnut shop. Normal long days barely talking to her. Normal long days where he didn't really give her attention.

Just normal, long, boring days.

God, he really missed Sadie.

"We've all missed her, Lars." Barbara gave him a small smile, and Lars blushed in embarrassment. "For what it's worth, thank you… For helping get my daughter back."

"Yeah, no problem." He turned back and looked at the sidewalk.

"No problem at all…"

.

.

Lars sat down by Sadie's bed, staring at her as she laid somewhere deep in the temple. There was a machine helping her breathe, and an IV hooked up to her as well, a heart monitor beeped against the back ground softly.

His hand came out and grasped her limp one, his thumb ran over the back of her hand. Her rough, over worked hands.

"Sadie…" Lars sighed, he's been saying her name a lot. "I'm-" his words got caught in his throat again. "I'm so lost without you." he rested his other hand on his head and gripped his hair. "I don't know what to do without you. I thought being with the other popular kids would make me feel better about myself, like I wasn't some piece of shit who can only screw up at home, who can disappoint his dad and make his mom feel like he's nothing."

His grip on her hand tightened.

"They've been getting better since you've been gone. They fight less often now, just to make it easier on me, I'm sure. But… The popular kids never made me feel complete, never made me feel special- not like you did."

Her smiling face whenever he told a lame joke flashed across his mind.

"They never appreciated what I could do,"

Her complimenting his cooking skills came to mind then too.

"They just… Used me, it seems."

Like how he used her. He saw that dropped box of doughnuts on the side of his house that one day he fell at work, he saw it crushed (and not just from impact). He saw how he hurt her, and he did _nothing_ to change.

"But, they're my friends now, and they've been worried about you," Sour Cream and Buck asked him every time they saw him now how Sadie was doing, Kiki and Jenny gave him free coupons to their restaurant. They all cared about him, and about her. "Your mom has been so worried about you too," he chuckled lamely. "Steven and Connie have been visiting you just as much as I have," his throat started to hurt. "Everyone has been worried about you, everyone misses you. _I've_ been worried about you, _I've_ missed you."

Tears slid down his cheek without him realizing.

"Sadie…"

"L-Lars." Sadie breathed, groaning as she shifted, her head lolled to the side where he was sitting, and her eyes opened weakly.

Lars was staring at her wide eyed, she gave him a weak smile.

"Have you ever felt lonely, even though there's people around?" She asked him weakly. Lars grinned despite himself and lunged at her, gripping her to himself as he hugged her tightly. Tears fell harder from his cheeks and soaked into her covering.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ She's uuuuuupppppp. Review please :D


	18. Getting Back to Normal

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

"Sadie!" Steven and Connie greeted the Big Donut worker.

"Hi you two!" The blonde girl greeted them back, stepping around a slumbering Lars.

"He fell asleep at the counter agaaaiiinnn?" Steven groaned, throwing himself against the counter. Sadie gave the boy a sympathetic smile before looking back at Lars.

"He's been through a lot from what he's told me, and he didn't sleep well before even this… mess happened. I don't blame him."

"I wouldn't blame you if you were the one sleeping instead." Connie said, looking up at her. Sadie's back straightened at this before she laughed nervously.

"Haha, well, ya know. I was out for over a week, and I was gone for like a month before even then-"

"Sadie," Steven said in a serious tone, "you went through a lot, and you're taking this _really_ well, to the point where it's concerning me." He looked up at her teary eyes. "I don't want you to hurt anymore, Sadie!"

She stiffened her back again, sweat beaded against her temple and her fists clenched and unclenched. She glanced down at Lars who was sleeping in the corner on the floor to give her more room to work, and then at the doughnut case.

"So… Did you want a doughnut?" She asked nervously. Connie nodded, gripping Steven's hand to calm him down.

"Yes! A maple ring for me-"

"Oh! And a chocolate jelly one for me!" Steven grinned. Sadie smiled easier now and grabbed the two doughnuts, putting them in a bag and giving the two their doughnuts.

"How much do I owe you?" Steven asked, reaching into his pants pocket.

"Oh, they're on the house for, you know, saving my life and junk."

Steven got stars in his eyes and Connie pulled him out of the shop, waving good-bye and yelling "thanks!" over her shoulder.

Sadie waved, forcing a smile before sighing. Rubbing her neck where part of a tear-drop shape scar sat. Garnet's words before Sadie left their care rang clearly in her ear.

 _"A fusion is an experience, one where the two are connected in a whole new way, making a whole new being. A fusion is a feeling, one that can't be repeated exactly the same. The fusion is something powerful, something special" Garnet kneeled down and placed a hand on Sadie's shoulder, Lars shifted next to them awkwardly. "I'm just sorry that the first human to fuse with a full gem didn't have a good experience. I'm so sorry that happened to you, Sadie."_

Sadie sat down behind the counter, sitting next to Lars' feet.

Coming back was weird, and really- _really_ strange.

She hasn't even told Lars much of what went on during her… predicament there.

Her mother refused to let her go when she came back, she had held onto her little girl for at least two days before Sadie said that she _really_ needed to get back to work. That was over two weeks ago and she was still trying to get the hang of it.

Ronaldo had been keeping her up on the updates around the town. Buck and Jenny were dating (finally), and Lars had helped Connie, and the Crystal Gems with looking for her and with training.

It was… really sweet.

Sadie looked over to her slumbering friend, giving him a soft smile. She reached out and touched the hand that wasn't under his head, and he subconsciously held onto hers tighter.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Review please!_**


	19. Let's be Real Tonight, OK?

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

Ronaldo had mentioned at one point that Lars was having a hard time coming to a decision about something, and that a good, nice long chat between the two of them would do them both good; so there they sat in the back with only that light on. The store was closed now, and all the other lights were off.

"Lars?" Sadie said his name softly, not willing to tear her eyes away from the movie both of them were watching.

"Hm?" He hummed, his head sitting in his hand as they watched the movie Sadie kept stashed here with others.

"What did you do while I was gone?" She turned to look at him now, and the question made him jump in his seat and turn to her.

"What do you mean?"

Sadie turned her head to look down at the ground before she looked back up at him.

"Like… Did you come back to work, did you hang out with your friends…"

He could practically hear her unasked question: _"Did you look for me?"_

"The truth?"

"The truth, I want us to be real tonight." She turned herself in her seat and faced him and he did the same. He laid his hands flat on the table and leaned over, staring at her.

"I cried the night you were taken." He said it with such seriousness, Sadie didn't know how to take it.

"Y-you what?" She stuttered, glancing sideways and away from him. That wasn't an answer she was expecting! "No you didn't, you hardly cry about _anything_ -"

"When Pearl told us it was Peridot who attacked and took you I did."

"Lars! Why on earth did you cry-"

" _Because it was my fault_!" His hands closed into fists but he brought them together, staring at them. "Jenny and Sour Cream asked me to go out with them for an hour. They told me we would be back before closing time so I could close the shop."

Sadie didn't know what to say, she kept silent but only stared up at him through her lashes.

"It was my fault you were kidnapped, Sadie! I should've called you, told you I was closing up early and I would've just seen you tomorrow cuz' I was opening too! It was my fault because _you didn't even know I wasn't there_." His jaw tensed.

"Oh, Lars," she gave him a soft smile, trying to make him feel better. "It's alright-"

"No." He said with such finality that she didn't know how to argue. "It wasn't me who got tortured, Sadie. It wasn't me who got kidnapped. It wasn't _me_ who had to go through what you've been through. _I cried_ when we were looking for you that first night because it _really was all my fault._ "

Silence filled the shop.

"I went to Steven's the next day, I _had_ to help them find you-"

"Well you didn't _have_ too," Sadie interrupted and gave him a goofy smile, but Lars continued anyways, staring at her.

"-They never stopped searching, I left their place to work and change clothes but other than that _I lived_ at Steven's house for over a month, training with Steven, Connie, and Pearl so when we did find you I could help them. Eventually Garnet got her hands on different kinds of guns, and she gave me a handgun to work with." A blush spread across his cheeks as he looked ashamed. "Then she trained me."

"It was hard, Sadie." Lars started again after a few tense moments of silence while his burning cheeks died down. "I felt things I didn't know I could before. I was so scared that I would never see you again." Sometime between them talking his hand had found hers. "I was scared that you had…" He didn't want to say it.

"After we found you- Diamond," he corrected "I relaxed only a little, when Ronaldo invited Steven and I to watch those crappy horror movies with him and his brother… we got talking, really deeply. Sadie, I…"

He looked up at her again.

"I-I didn't realize how much playing video games with me meant to you, we should do it more often." He gave her a slight and awkward smile. She returned it back.

"That-that would be great, uhh… thanks…"

"What was it like for you?"

"What? Oh." Sadie's light heart fell quickly. Nightmares flashed against her mind's eye of her time there.

"You wanna see the scar?" She asked instead, rather showing that off instead of talking about her time as a captive.

She didn't wait for his response as she turned around and took her shirt off, moving her hair to the side so Lars could see where Lapis' Gem was forced into her body.

His eyes widened at the angry, purple tear-drop shaped scar that was between her shoulder blades.

"Sadie, I-" His heart was stuck in his throat as words seemed to stop coming to mind, he got up and touched the angry flesh, carefully and slowly rubbing his fingers over it.

He didn't realize there were tears dripping on the table until Sadie turned around with a questioning gaze when she felt one fall on her back. Lars had gripped her again and held her tightly to his chest, his face in her hair as he was just so relieved to have her there, well, alive, and _Sadie_.

"Lars," she said softly, not really registering that she was only in her bra until his fingers touched her bare shoulder. She grabbed his face and wiped his tears away.

"Why do you like me, Sadie?" He asked her, slowly opening his eyes again to look at her. Her thumb stilled and a tear fell over it and down her hand.

"Wh-why I, I-I don't-" she stammered, blushing hotly as she didn't really know what to say.

"I haven't been good to you," he gripped her hand. "I haven't been nice to you," his jaw clenched. "I haven't been the good person you think I am."

"You helped save me, Lars." She said softly, not really knowing when he got on his knees in front of her. His eyes widened but he only stared down (unknowingly at her chest). Sadie blushed and looked up at the ceiling.

Images of Jasper's shattered gem falling into the sand replayed in Lars' mind.

"You care about me," she smiled to him softly, lifting his head so his eyes would meet hers.

"Of course I care about you!" He looked up at her desperately. "You're my best friend! And I _wasn't there_ for _you_!"

"Lars!" Sadie gripped his shoulders, forcing a smile. "It's alright, I promise it's _alright_ -"

"But it's _not_ , Sadie!" He took her hands off of his shoulder and gripped them in his tightly. "You _always_ try to take the attention off of yourself. You _always_ try to make other people feel better when it's _not your job to_. Whatever happens to you- you play off as it's not important, but Sadie, it _is_. Whatever happens to you is _important_ to everyone! To-to Steven, to your mom, to your friends and to _me_ \- Sadie."

"You're important to me." He gripped her face in his hands. "Don't ever downplay your problems again, because they're important too."

She didn't know when she started crying; she didn't know when she leaned her forehead against his; she didn't know when he stopped being the Lars she knew and when he started being such a _person_.

She didn't know when they started kissing, either.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Phew, what an emotional chapter for those characters. I have more planned but it's not flowing exactly right, so I may end it here or I may continue. Lemme know your thoughts! Review please!_**


	20. The Beginning to the End

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

The music carried far, it was Beach-a-palooza time this year on the beach again and the town was shut down. Lights decorated the storefronts and reflected off the water, it was magical.

Lars and Sadie were walking away from the crowd with their shoes in their hands and their feet in the (still) warm sand. Her hands were in her pockets and his arms were crossed behind his head. Sadie glanced up at him, and couldn't help but stare at him as he was lost in thought looking up at the sky and stars.

"Lars?" Sadie asked softly, at not apparently hearing her Sadie knocked herself into his side. He stumbled a little then looked down at her, she blushed and smiled weakly as she glanced away from him.

"S-Sorry, I stumbled over my own feet." Sadie gave a shy smile and righted herself up. Lars rolled his eyes before smiling smugly at her.

"Oh, so you needed my awesome strength to hold you up, huh?" He pretended to flex, Sadie couldn't help the small giggle that came out of her mouth then. Lars smiled at her, laughing then with her as well.

Maybe… they could make whatever they had work.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** **So I'm deciding to try to continue the story! Get ready for some more emotional tugging~ But first let's have a cute little awkward flirting chapter between our two favorite characters…**


	21. Zombie Apocalypse

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

"Hey- Watch out!" Lars was getting too excited about this video game, but Sadie was really into it too. She pounded on the buttons, biting her tongue as they both stared intensely at the screen. Zombies poured in through the window's left and right, jumping up onto the platform the two of them were on.

"Do you remember where the regenerating drink is?" Sadie commented, knifing a zombie in the side of the neck and kicking it off.

"It's down in the lava," he turned his character quickly to glance at the fire pit below them. "There, that machine there." He turned back around and started shooting at the zombies again.

"Fire Pit," she corrected him. He rolled his eyes at her and she gave a cheeky grin in response.

"What ever."

"I'll wait till we kill this last wave of zombies," she continued to shoot and knife zombies that were surrounding her.

She was about to kill the last one before Lars pushed her character aside.

"Wait, leave that one alive. The next wave won't start until that one is dead. I'll keep him busy, you get what you need to."

"Alright." Sadie's character jumped from the second story building, running over to the fire pit where a machine lay that she could buy different types of perks from.

"Crap! The zombie went after you and it killed itself with the drop." Lars groaned, shoving a handful of oyster crackers in his mouth and taking a sip of his cola that he had next to him. Sadie said "sorry" as she ran back inside the building to get ready for the next wave of zombies to get after them.

"Wait, Sadie." Lars swallowed his mouthful and looked at the girl hunched over her crossed legs.

"Huh?" she glanced up at him then, and couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks when she saw he was staring at her. She glanced away to the game before she was surprised by Lars pulling her attention away from it and kissing her.

Sadie's heart hammered in her chest¸ but she couldn't help herself from kissing him back. Throwing her arms around his neck and drawing him to her closer. She couldn't believe that this was happening. That _they_ were happening.

After their short make out session did they realize that their characters died on screen- both of them blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry!" They both said at the same time, the blinked at each other before started laughing.


	22. You Still Love Me

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

"When did you get your ears pierced?" Lars questioned, not sure if he liked the little blue studs in her ears. Sadie blushed, pushing her hair behind her ear. She gave him a shy smile before shrugging innocently.

"Why won't you taaalllkkkk to meeeee?" Lars groaned, laying his head on the counter next to where she was standing. Sadie zipped her lips, shoving the key in her pocket. Lars eyed her backside (pocket) when she turned around to put something away.

Lars gave himself a secretive smirk as he eyed the back pocket; he snuck up behind Sadie when she was reaching up to put something on a taller shelf, which was when he stuck his hand in her back pocket.

She made a surprised squeak in her throat, a heavy blush coating her cheeks as she stomped down the urge to turn around and slap him (he was feeling her up while at work!) when he pulled out the invisible key. He turned her around with a smug smirk on his face as he 'unlocked' her mouth.

"Ready to tell me why you won't talk to me?" He grinned, Sadie looked surprised before she folded her lips into a thin line and shook her head vigorously.

Lars grinned in reply, taking her cheeks in his hands and making her pout.

He kissed her after that, drawing her to him tightly and he even dipped her a little which made her giggle into their kiss.

"Soo~" He drawled a moment later when he broke their kiss. Sadie looked dazed and had a goofy smile on her face.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"Will you talk to me now?"

"Oh!" Sadie blushed in embarrassment and rubbed her arm, pushing her hair behind her ear again. "I got them a few days ago-"

"Uh huh," he crossed his arms and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "And how come you weren't talking to me?"

"Umm… Steven and I made a bet that if one of us didn't talk for the whole day that we would buy the other a meal from the Frybo's." She gave him a nervous smile. "Looks like I lost."

"Well, considering since _how_ you lost I wouldn't consider it such a loss then," Lars smirked at himself, puffing his chest out and breathing on his nails, shinning them against his shirt as he looked coolly off to the side.

Sadie stared at him before laughing, punching him the arm.

"You're such an ass, Lars."

He laughed along with her.

"Maybe, but you still love me." He said through his laughter.

Sadie stopped laughing with him then, a blush coating her cheeks.


	23. Nightmares and Nicotine

**_Strange Things:_**

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Language:_** English

 _ **Couple:**_ Lars/ Sadie

 _ **Strange Things:**_

 _"Lars!" Sadie called out to the dark shop, looking around. The ceiling was caved in, she ran to the counter but didn't find him._

 _"Laarrss!" Sadie called out, looking around the back and finding the TV on some channel but no Lars._

 _Where was he?_

 _Screams and cries could be heard from outside that caused Sadie to panic._

 _"Lars!" Sadie cried out, where_ was he _? She ran towards the back door and opened it roughly._

 _Two Gem's were standing out the back door, arguing with each other. They stopped as soon as the door opened, and Sadie realized that that was a_ really _bad idea._

 _"A human." Peridot said, looking at her arm where a screen came up. "Her vitals seem to be stable, her physical stature will work well. She seems to be a good fit-"_

 _"Perfect" Jasper snarled, grabbing the girl._

 _"Wait- hey!" Sadie yelled, kicking against Jasper's hold._

 _"Jasper! They're coming."_

Sadie woke up panting, sweat beaded against her forehead. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest.

She glanced over at Lars who was sleeping beside her with his bare back turned and his hands folded underneath a pillow. He slept soundly.

Sadie's heart sunk in her chest when the memory-dream repeated in her head again, and she brought her legs up and folded her arms around them.

Even though at the time she felt lost and betrayed over the fact that Lars wasn't there at the shop (and even a part of her was still mad at that even though she wouldn't admit it). She still felt touched at how hard Lars worked with the Crystal Gems to find her and get her back.

Sadie sighed, slipping out of the bed that her and Lars now shared on weekends when he came to visit her in her new apartment. She drew a coat on over her sleeping clothes and went outside on the terrace, sitting at a small table that sat outside. It was early morning, the sun barely rising over the ocean.

Sadie snuck a cigarette out of her pocket, lighting it up to help calm her nerves from… the memory.

She didn't realize that Lars had woken up when she sat up in bed, and he now stood behind her in her room and watched with a heavy heart as she smoked.

He felt a little hurt that she would turn to nicotine for comfort when he was right there at her side… But, then again, he didn't sit up with her either. He didn't talk to her about her nightmares that he knew she's been having, the memories she's been _reliving_.

He opened up the sliding glass door and sat down next to her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for the support of this story! It's coming close to the end (another couple of chapters, 10 at most, 5 at least) and I wanted you all to know that I have an active poll on my profile! So please go check it out!**_


End file.
